Earth Alliance Forces
The Earth Alliance is the group of anti-ZAFT superstates on Earth. It is made up of four political entities: the Atlantic Federation, the Eurasian Federation, the Republic of East Asia and the South African Union. The Earth Alliance also conquered the PLANT-friendly United States of South America, with its member states now engaged in a revolution to regain their independence. The Earth Alliance was officially founded as a result of the Alaska Declaration on February 7, C.E. 70 - after the terrorist incident at Copernicus City - as the political entity representing the Natural populous. Members Atlantic Federation The Atlantic Federation is the most powerful member of the Earth Alliance, often taking its lead in the Bloody Valentine Wars. However, of all the superpowers in the Alliance, the Atlantic Federation is the most corrupted by Blue Cosmos/LOGOS, with many of its members infiltrating the Atlantic Federation and thus heavily influencing its actions. Although allied against ZAFT, the Atlantic and Eurasian Federations have long been rivals within the Earth Alliance, creating a strong undercurrent of mistrust between the two superpowers in terms of politics and military resources. It currently spans the entire North American Continent, the Arctic Circle (including Greenland and Iceland), Mexico, Panama, Great Britain and Ireland. Eurasian Federation The Eurasian Federation is the second most powerful member of the Earth Alliance, behind only the Atlantic Federation in terms of power and influence. Since the Eurasian Federation is barely influenced by Blue Cosmos/Logos. it is not as extreme as the Atlantic Federation in the treatment and persecution of Coordinators, even if they're enemies. This contributes to the rivalry and distrust of both federations. Unfortunately, since the Atlantic Federation holds more sway in the Alliance, the Eurasian Federation forces is often used as the proverbial "whipping dog" of the Atlantic Federation. The Eurasian Federation currently spans Europe (except for Great Britain and Ireland) and the majority of Asia (except Southeast Asia). Republic of East Asia The Republic of East Asia is the third largest power of the Earth Alliance, supporting the Atlantic Federationand Eurasian Federation during the First Bloody Valentine War. It currently spans Southeast Asia (which includes China, Japan, and Korea). South Africa Union The South Africa Union is the last superpower of the Earth Alliance, as an economic and military union of several South African countries, thus being weakest power of the Alliance. It currently spans South and Southeast Africa. United States of South America The United States of South America (USSA) is a weak superstate without their own military. During the First Bloody Valentine War, it was forcibly annexed by the Earth Alliance via the Atlantic Federation for control of the USSA's Porta Panama Mass Driver, which was constructed in collaboration with the Atlantic Federation. After the war, even though the USSA regained its independence, it lost Panama to the Earth Alliance. It currently spans the majority of the Central America (except for Mexico and Panama) and the entire South American continent. Desert Dawn The Desert Dawn is a rebel resistance group of Arabs in ZAFT-occupied Northern Africa, specializing in guerrilla warfare during the First Bloody Valentine War. Though poorly equipped with Missile trucks, RPGs and Helis, they continue to mount successful counter-strikes against their main rival - the ZAFT's Northern Africa team, formerly led by Andrew Waltfeld. Blue Cosmos/LOGOS Blue Cosmos is the most radical of the anti-Coordinator activist groups formed by resentful Naturals and is the dominant political force behind the Earth Alliance military within the Cosmic Era. According to the Blue Cosmos ideology, genetic modification is a violation of the natural order, and all Coordinators must be exterminated "for the preservation of our blue and pure world." Bases Earth Bases ;*Victoria Base :The Victoria Base is one of many military Earth bases controlled by the Earth Alliance, founded in C.E. 21 in East Africa by the Eurasian Federation and the South Africa Union. It is also the location of the Habilis Mass Driver, which the Alliance uses to ship resources, weapons, and transports into space to support its lunar fleets. As a result, Victoria was made a primary target for ZAFT in the First Bloody Valentine War. As the site of three major battles, Victoria fell to ZAFT at the end of the second battle, only to be reclaimed by the Alliance at the third battle. ;*JOSH-A :The JO'int '''S'upreme 'H'eadquarters - 'A'laska ('''JOSH-A; pronounced Joshua) was the central command center of the Earth Alliance after the fall of Victoria in C.E. 71 during the First Bloody Valentine War. The base was constructed by both the Atlantic Federation and the Eurasian Federation in Alaska (as its name implies), designed to to be heavily fortified and contains a large Cyclops System beneath the base as a self-destruct mechanism. On May 5, C.E. 71, when ZAFT launched an surprise all-out assault on JOSH-A called Operation: Spitbreak, the Atlantic Federation activated the Cyclops System, destroying the base along with 80% of ZAFT's military forces and most of the stationed Eurasian Federation forces. ;*Panama Spaceport :The Panama Spaceport was another military Earth base of the Earth Alliance, developed by the Atlantic Federation and the United States of South America in Panama. It was also the location of the Porta Panama Mass Driver, which the alliance used to supply the orbital and lunar fleets with needed supplies and resources. After the failure of Operation: Spitbreak, ZAFT launched an immediate attack on May 25, C.E. 71 to cut off the Alliance from space by destroying the mass driver. Using the EMP-weapons called "Gungnirs", ZAFT successfully destroyed the mass driver and paralyzed the Alliance's mobile suit forces, while ZAFT's forces destroyed the rest of the base. ;*Heaven's Base :Located in Iceland, Heaven's Base was constructed in C.E. 72 by the Atlantic Federation as the new main headquarters of the Earth Alliance to replaces JOSH-A on Earth. Its primarily a military factory for the creation and distribution of military vehicles and mobile weapons: as such, the base is both heavily fortified and holds an overwhelming defensive military force. It also contains the superweapon "Nibelung" hidden within the mountain behind the base. During the Second Bloody Valentine war, Heaven's base was used as the headquarters of Blue Cosmos/LOGOS: as a result, fueled by the Anti-LOGOS Campaign, ZAFT launched a full-scale attack on the base in C.E. 73, decimating most of the base. ;*Suez Base & the Gulnahan Ravine :Located in the Suez Canal, the Suez Base is the largest base in the North African region. It serves as an important supply distribution route for the Earth Alliance across the Mediterranean Sea and Africa. East of the Suez Base is the Gulnahan Ravine - a strategic pass where the Earth Alliance built a military base during the Second Bloody Valentine War, equipped with a "Lohengrin" Positron Blaster Cannon. The Gulnahan Ravine is meant to stop any large enemy land-based ships or forces from passing through or trying to get to Suez. Though the Suez Base is still active, the Gulnahan Ravine base was destroyed by the Minerva in C.E. 73. ;*Lodonia Laboratory :The Lodonia Laboratory was the Earth Alliance's Extended laboratory, where members of Blue Cosmos tried to create Extendeds out of kidnapped/undrafted children. In late C.E. 73, ZAFT was alerted to this lab after hearing reports of multiple trucks and mobile suits moving in the area. ZAFT forces captured the abandoned facility and disabled all of the lab's defensive explosives. ;*Giga-Float :Built for civilian use with help from the Junk Guild, the Earth Alliance constructed the Giga-Float - a gigantic artificial island carrying a fifty-kilometer-long Mass Driver, which remains constantly on the move. For protection until its completion, the Alliance hired the Serpent Tail mercenary group. Lunar Bases ;*Ptolemaeus Lunar Base :The Ptolemaeus Lunar Base was built in C.E 35 by the Atlantic Federation in the Ptolemaeus crater initially to oversee the space colonies. When the Bloody Valentine War began, the base became the Alliance's lunar headquarters to launch attacks on the PLANTs. The base was destroyed in C.E. 71 by ZAFT's superweapon GENESIS. ;*Arzachel Lunar Base :After the Ptolemaeus Lunar Base was destroyed, the Earth Alliance built the Arzachel Lunar Base in the Arzachel crater, and became the new headquarters of the Alliance's space fleet, which housed a large number of ships, mobile weapons, and equipment. However, after ZAFT captured Requiem at the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War, it was fired at the Arzachel crater, destroying the base and the 8th space fleet (which included the president of the Atlantic Federation). ;*Daedalus Lunar Base :Built after the First Bloody Valentine War, the Daedalus Lunar Base is located on the dark side of the moon, built by the Earth Alliance in the Daedalus crater. It is also the location of the powerful Requiem superweapon, which the Earth Alliance (under the influence of Blue Cosmos/LOGOS) used in an attempt to destroy Aprilius. The Daedalus base eventually fell to ZAFT after the Requiem Tragedy, where the Requiem was used to destroy the Arzachel Lunar base. Ultimately, the Three Ships Alliance was able to destroy Requiem at the end of Second Bloody Valentine War. It is unclear of the status of the Daedalus Lunar Base. ;*Endymion Crater :The Endymion Crater is the site of a a massive resource and supply base created by the Earth Alliance. It also contained a Cyclops System located underneath the base. On June 2, C.E. 70, during the last battle of the Grimaldy Front, the Alliance used the Cyclops System to destroy both the base as well as the ZAFT Forces. Satelite Bases ;*Artemis :The 'Artemis asteroid fortress was built in C.E. 35 by the Eurasian Federation at Lagrange 3. While considered strategically worthless, Artemis was protected it with a Lightwave Barrier known as the "Umbrella of Artemis", giving it a reputation as an impenetrable fortress. However, Artemis suffered substantial damage after ZAFT attacked the base on January 27, C.E. 71 while giving chase to the Archangel. The status of the base afterwards is unclear.